teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
KermitPlaysMinecraft
KermitPlaysMinecraft '''(Real name '''Dakota) is a very popular Minecraft Youtuber and who primarily focuses on Survival Based series. He originally became to be well known for his Minecraft videos with his former roommate, SkyDoesMinecraft. Kermit's name came from what bullies called him at school. They said Dakota sounded like Kermit the Frog, soon after, Dakota embraced and started calling himself Kermit. Kermit's channel started when Sky convinced him to make a Youtube channel. Kermit then made his first video titled "Minecraft MiniGame : The Walls!". This video Kermit did with SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and SSundee. He now has nearly 900k subscribers and is one of the fastest growing channels on Youtube. Kermit left Team Crafted to go solo, claiming that he didn't want to only have subscribers because of Team Crafted. He later joined a lesser known, but still popular group, Team MVG. Kermit is commonly seen playing minigames with Vasehh, PerpetualJordan, BigMoneyPMC, and other well known Youtubers, such as Graser10 (The Cube) and ItsKricken (The Cube). He has released several vlogs, some of them random, but others due to short absenses, such as when he went to Hawaii and Mexico. His first majorly known vlog was when he hit 200,000 subscribers, and he did another at 300,000, but nothing for 400k, 500k, 600k, or 700k. He did a few mini-games with his younger brother (Kermitslittlebro), but Kermit's brother does not appear often in Kermit's videos. On March 6th,2014 Kermit stated he wouldn't be doing Youtube videos as a full time job:only part time. As stated in these two tweets: Tweet One and Tweet Two. Also on May 21, Kermit announced that he is going to become a father, and his girlfriend is due in November, 2014. Currently Ongoing Series *Cube SMP(Ended) * Cube Evolution (Ended) *Millenaire Mod Survival *Shopping Survival Season 2 (Suspended) *Hexxit Survival (Suspended until BigMoneyPMC returns) Commonly Uploaded Mini-Games *Survival Games *TNT Bow Spleef *SkyBlock Warriors *Super Craft Brothers Brawl: Server Edition *TNT Runner Leaving Team Crafted Kermit left team crafted by his own choice. He felt he didn't belong due to his different style on recording things, videos he made ext. Sadly, he did not leave on the greatest of terms, hence why the group didn't record with him anymore. Skin design His skin is aimed to resemble Jim Henson's character, Kermit the Frog. He also wears a white tuxedo, and a red flower on one of the corners of his tux. Name origin He decided to make his username based off of Kermit, from Jim Henson's The Muppet Show, because back in his days of High School (possibly Middle school), bullies gave him the nickname, Kermit, because his voice resembles the character. The Cube SMP Cube SMP is a public, whitelisted, invite-only server created by Graser10 & StrauberryJam and is hosted by Mineplex. It began on November 25th, 2013. Most of the members of the Cube consist of the UHC Roster. Members cannot join of their own accord but have been invited over time by Graser and the other members. There is a voting system that determines who should be invited. Some of the members are: *HBomb94 *Graser10 *StrauberryJam *TYBZI *Bayani *KermitPMC *TheCampingRusher *MrMitch361 *ThatOneTomahawk *Devon_Mines *ChildDolphin * Grapeapplesauce * Heyimbee * Kiingtong * JWong * Dfield * DulJuice * Huahwi * FollowKevn * Parker_Games * PatClone * TofuuGaming * Pokediger1 * Defek7 * NoBoom Gallery dakota.jpeg|Dakota in real life KermitPlaysMinecraft.png|Kermit's YouTube Icon when he was in Team Crafted Category:Players Category:Former Team Crafted Members Category:Team Crafted Allies